Blip on the Radar
by FruitPlaty
Summary: Maya isn't sure if she wants something with Lucas. She just knows she doesn't want to lose her best friend in the process. [title is slightly ironic]. This is my first Lucaya/GMW fic, so please be... as constructively critical as you can be. I haven't worked out how old they are here, but they're still in middle school.


"No," she mouthed against his lips. Her hands went to his chest and pushed, gently at first and then with more force. "We can't do this."

Lucas stepped back, confused. "What is it?"

Maya shook her head and turned away from him. She would have gone further, but she was facing the lockers. She'd forgotten about them. So it hadn't been Lucas' fingers kneading her back; it had been the air vents. Maya scowled at them for deceiving her.

"Maya."

Lucas' hand was on her shoulder. She could feel his fingers brushing against her neck as he played with her hair. He'd done that once before; one day last week, when Riley was off sick and Maya had fallen asleep in class. There was no one else in the room when Maya woke up to that subtle touch. And he'd known she'd woken; there was no feigning sleep then, not when...

"You're quivering again." Lucas said. There was a hint of smugness in his voice.

_Congratulations_, Maya thought. _You have that effect on me._

Her voice said something else: "It's because I'm scared of what this'll do to Riley." She was still facing the lockers. They were easier to look at.

"That we kissed or—?" Lucas leaned against the lockers to her right. "That we've got feel—?"

"Stop it right there," Maya pointed a finger at him. "This, whatever it is, isn't going anywhere. It's not even an 'is'. It's a 'was'. Or maybe even a 'never was'. So it's never to be spoken of or referred to vaguely with words or with not words." Maya turned away from the lockers, noticed the sign for the girls' bathroom and walked in that direction.

"Don't be a Clutterbucket, Maya."

She stopped at the door. _How dare he use that name against me._ She shook her head and walked into the bathroom, half-expecting Lucas to follow her inside. She washed her hands in the sink, keeping one wary eye on the door and the other on the slightly grubby mirror in front of her.

The bathroom door wasn't opening, and the mirror did need a good clean. Maya wet some paper towel and scrubbed away the dirty marks. The cleaner the mirror became, the clearer her current situation did. There was someone hiding in one of the toilet stalls. Maya dropped the paper towel and stared at the locked door. There was only one guess as to who was in there.

Maya sucked her lip and took a chance. She went into an adjacent stall and stood on the toilet lid. She glimpsed the dark brown hair of the girl, confirming her suspicions. "Riley?"

"I'm not sure if I can look at you right now."

Maya frowned. "What did you see?"

"Everything," Riley coughed out the word.

Maya swallowed. "I, uh," she stared at the ceiling as if it would help. "I stopped it." Maya sat on the toilet lid and let her shoes brush against the floor. "Nothing will come of it. It's a blip on the radar."

Riley scoffed, "It didn't look that way for Lucas."

"What?" Maya felt a quiver in her neck. She rubbed at it. _Great, now even his name does it._

"I can see that he's into you, far more than he ever was with me."

Maya smiled involuntarily. She corrected her facial muscles with a scowl. "But that doesn't mean anything 'cause I am no way into him."

"River in Egypt, Maya," Riley's voice sounded less upset. Maya heard a click and then Riley was standing in front of her. She reached out to take Maya's hands. "I'm not upset with you. I'm just upset."

"But I don't want that either," Maya got to her feet. She noted the tear stains around Riley's eyes. "I did that to you."

Riley squeezed Maya's hand, "No you didn't. Don't feel guilty for something you had no control over."

"No con—"

"_He _kissed you," Riley asserted.

"I kissed back," Maya confessed.

Riley shrugged. "How could you not?"

"You're not upset with me?" Maya asked, her mouth forming a sheepish smile.

Riley's smile was brighter. "I'm not upset with you."

"Are you upset with him?" Maya didn't want to say his name.

Riley nodded, "A little."

Maya looked towards the bathroom door. "I don't think I stopped it."

"Do you want it to stop?" Riley asked, and then noticed a ball of paper towel on the floor. She crouched to pick it up and tossed it into the bin. Riley looked back to see that Maya was still staring at the closed bathroom door. "I don't think you do."

Maya glanced at Riley, "I don't know. I just know I don't want _us _to stop."

Riley pulled Maya into a hug. "I'm not going anywhere."

Maya rested her chin on Riley's shoulder, "I don't deserve a friend like you."

"You've got me anyway," Riley squeezed her hand and pulled her towards the bathroom door. "Are you ready to face the world out there?"

"Are you asking yourself that question?"

Riley grinned, "Yep." She linked arms with Maya. "Ready?"

They both grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

Lucas stood against the lockers holding his phone. He grinned as he looked up, but his mouth closed at the sight of Riley. Maya pulled Riley back into the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, Riles."

"No," Riley shook her head. "No, that was good. He feels bad. And so he should. But I don't want him to feel bad for long. Let's go." She pulled the door open and stepped outside. Riley smiled at Lucas and then turned to Maya, offering her hand. Maya clasped it and walked out with Riley.

Maya took note of Lucas' puzzled expression as they walked towards him and then smirked when Riley took a sharp turn to the right. Maya followed suit, but looked back at Lucas before rounding the corner. She smiled as he tipped an imaginary hat in her direction.


End file.
